warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Uath Binarr
Do you want a photo for him? I may have one for you, what about this At the moment its my now deceased Dracon: Vhane Symtoc, but if you want it ill try to find another one for mine. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 13:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I must say that it is an awesome pic, but it does not match the current Uath Binarr. Binarr uses enhanced Mandrake Blades and two guns mounted on his shoulders, also he has more of an emo kind of hairstyle. And he has a Chaos Raptor Jumppack. You should read the article if you haven't already. But you don't have to make a pic of him, i can do it myself, but i would be grateful if you did. TardirProductions 16:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I didn't draw the picture, I found it on the net. And after reading your article, I realised that the pic was way off the mark. If you want a picture of him, I'm afraid you'll have to contact one of the sites many artists, cause I aint one of them. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 17:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, okay. I'll make it myself then. I suck at faces but i think i can make a decent pic of Binarr. TardirProductions 18:02, December 21, 2010 (UTC) You could bend it a bit, just say he's in the one time he wore a helmet. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 18:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I can't, because Binarr hates to wear helmets. TardirProductions 18:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) It's not easy to make a drawing of Binarr. He looks like a retard in my pics! TardirProductions 23:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Lets see it. I'm sure its alight. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i will upload the (retarded) sketch. But i warn you, it's a really sucky pic. My profession is Sonic Fan Drawings. TardirProductions 11:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) All right then, I'm sure its not bad, lets see the Utah. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) His name is Uath, and i'll need to scan it in first. It's work day today and i am a busy person, well, i am not too busy. It will be uploaded as soon as i get it scanned in. TardirProductions 13:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol sorry, didn't read it right. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 13:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I found a pic on DeviantART to use for Uath. It is friggin awesome =D TardirProductions 03:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice pic, Not a fan of the stitched scalp and only half of the hair, but nice. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 04:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) It could be better, but it was the best i found. TardirProductions 12:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) No its alright, If you want some high quality drawing and you cant find what your looking for on the net, some of the members are quite adept at drawing and I'm sure they will be happy to draw Uath for you. Im thinking of asking someone to draw my Hellion Ally, Khyim Windflayer --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 13:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Huh. It might be interesting to get pic of what Uath actually looks. But the pic i already have got is pretty close. TardirProductions 14:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if an Ex mandrake is possible, At the moment I'm not sure, but I think something happens to turn you into a mandrake and then your a mandrake forever. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 10:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Dude, there are two kinds of Mandrakes, DOW Mandrakes(Or Old Mandrakes) and Tabletop Mandrakes(Or New Mandrakes). The DOW mandrakes are regular Dark Eldar. There thou have the explanation. TardirProductions 14:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC)